Strangers II
by Dreamer8616
Summary: They had changed her life a year ago...then she left them, but what happens when she comes back? Kat soon finds out that they changed two.
1. Intro

Strangers II

They had changed her life a year ago...then she left them, but what happens when she comes back? Kat soon finds out that they changed two. 

Based on the movie Stand By Me.

I do not own the movie or any of the characters. I do own Kat and Charlie. 

* * *


	2. Characters

Characters

Kat Johnson

Charlie Johnson

Mel Cramer

Emma Davison

Georgia McCay

Chris 

Vern

Gordie

Teddy

Eye Ball

Ace

* * *


	3. Prologue

Prologue 1 year later

Castle Rock was the same as it was a year ago when I lived there. I parked my car in front of Charles house and stepped out carrying my suitcase. I walked up to the front step and Charlie opened the door with a smile.

"Say Kat how long has it been," he asked.

"To long…"

"How did you get here," he asked as I sat down in a chair.

"I am driving now," I said pushing my red hair behind my ears. I was excited to be back in Castle Rock. 

"So how long are you staying," he asked.

"I am going to school here for a few months then going back," I said looking around.

"Have you seen the boys," Charlie asked.

"No," I replied.

"Do they know you're here," 

"No we lost touch…."


	4. Chapter 1 Running into Ace and Eyeball

"Hey Charlie I forgot some stuff, I am going to the store ok," I yelled through the house.

"Ok, see ya," he said and went back to what he was doing. I stepped out of the house the bright sun hitting me. The familiar sights and smells of Castle Rock came back. I walked down the street to the market place. I walked inside going to the back of the store. Two girls stood in the next isle talking.

"That Chris Chambers is so hot," a girl with long curly blonde hair, blue eyes who stood about 5'2 said.

"Yeah but he is a Chamber kid, but Gordie is hot." Another girl with brown long hair and blonde streaks in it said.

"But Georgia, he is going out with that girl Mel Cramer still," the girl said.

"O well how about Teddy, Emma," Georgia said. When I heard Teddy's name my heart started pounding fast.

"He still like that girl, Kat, I keep telling him he she won't come back," Emma said, the two girls started walking out of the store. I heard then start laughing then leave the store. I smiled to myself; I still had feelings for Teddy. The cashier started staring at me so I walked to a place where he couldn't see me. The door opened up and two boys came into the store. I noticed then right away, Ace and Eyeball. They started walking to the back to where the cigarettes were. I was caught in a dead end. I turned my back towards them hoping they wouldn't recognize me. I picked up a magazine to hide my face. 

'Hey girl are you going to buy that," the casher asked. Ace and Eyeball looked at me then realized who I was.

"Well, well, well look what the dogs dragged in," Ace said. I pushed Ace and he fell into a table of boxes, sending it crashing to the floor. I took off running out the door. I ran into someone, but I couldn't stop I kept going….

ADDED SEPTEMBER 19TH

I ran down the street, remembering where everything was. I made my way to the woods where the tree house was. I wanted to see if it was still up. The tree house finally came into view and I heard voices, familiar voices. Vern, Teddy, Chris and Gordie where up there. I wanted to go up and see them all, but something was keeping me from going up. I turned to walk the other way to my old house. No one was living in my old house, boards where across the windows and doors. I pulled a few boards off and made my way into the house. Even thought the furniture was gone I could still remember where everything was. 

* Chris Point of View *

It was the third week of school, and we where juniors now. I couldn't believe it. I sat with Gordie in homeroom. There was a knock at the door and the teacher, Mrs. Brown went to the door. The principal walked in and looked at us.

"This class has a new student from Ohio, she will be here for a few months," the principal said. 

"Come in…" I looked at the door, waiting for the new girl. A girl stepped in with red curly long hair. She looked familiar but I couldn't figure out who she was.

"Tell everyone your name…" Mrs. Brown said.

"Hey that girl looks almost like…"

"My name is Katrina Johnson…"

WANT TO BE IN THE STORY

THEN FILL THIS OUT IN THE REVIEW

CHARACTER NAME:

AGE: (SCHOOL AGE FROM GRADES 9-12)

WHAT THE CHARACTER LOOKS LIKE:


	5. Chapter 2 Same Old Thing

* Kat Point of View *

The class went by fast. I felt Chris and Gordie staring at me the whole time. The bell rang and everyone ran out, but I was last to leave. I walked out of the room, Chris and Gordie stood on both side of the door looking at me.

"Hi" I said.

"I knew it was you," Chris said.

"What,"

"At the market yesterday, you ran into me," he said.

"Why did you come back Kat," Goride asked me. The question startled me.

"I had to," I said walking down the hallway.

"Have you seen Vern, Mel or Teddy yet," Chris asked. 

"No," 

"Well you will soon…"

The day finally ended and I made my way out of the school building. I had seen familiar faces, but none of Teddy, Vern or Mel. Three faces I was dieing to see. Then suddenly someone came running into me. We both fell to the ground.

"What the hell are you blind," I yelled. I stood up and so did the other person. I looked at them and it was Vern.

"Kat, Kat Johnson is that you," he said. I looked at Vern and he looked the same as he did a year ago.

"Kat…." He asked again. 

"Hi Vern,"

"O my god, you came back," he said grabbing my arm.

"Where are we going," I asked.

"To my house, everyone is there…"

Vern dragged me the whole way to his house. I saw Chris and Gordie, sitting on the step looking at me. Mel was also there. Then I saw Teddy his back was towards me talking to Mel. We walked closer and Chris smiled at me.

"Teddy...." but he kept talking to Mel. "Teddy….TEDDY,"

"What," he said turning around looking at Vern. Teddy had changed, he was much cuter, he had his glasses still but not the big black ones he had a year ago.

"Someone here wants to see you," Vern laughed. Teddy looked at me for a while, not realizing who I was.

"O my god, Kat," he yelled jumping down the steps of Vern's house. He ran over to me and gave me a hug. He let go and looked at me.

"What…what are you doing here," he asked.

"I decided to come back for a while…"

**ADDED SEPTEMBER 25TH 2002**

"I can't believe your back," Mel said as she sat down with her ice cream in a booth.

"Yea it has been to long, I was starting to miss everyone," I said sitting across from her.

"Yea things where getting pretty boring,"

"So what have you been up to," I asked.

"Same ol' stuff before you left. Teddy has been talking about you non stop since you moved. He really likes you," she explained. "How are you, Sky and your dad,"

"Things….things are better…" I said.

"Hey lets get out of here," Mel said and we left the ice cream store. We where stopped by Ace and Eyeball.

"What do you want," I yelled.

"To have some fun, we never got to finish up from the dance," Ace said grabbing my arm.

"Let me go," I yelled but he didn't. Eyeball grabbed Mel who was trying to run away.

"Where do you think your going," he asked her. 

Ace tried to pull me into his car but didn't. I kicked him and he let go. I saw Eyeball push Mel to the ground, Ace punched me in the eye and I fell hard to the ground. The two boys ran into Ace's car and took off. I looked around me, no one was around. No one had helped me like before…this time I was on my own. 


	6. Chapter 3 Broken Heart

Mel and I kept the secret to ourselves. The gang never found out about the fight. Soon the seasons changed from fall to winter. The nights where getting colder and soon snow would fall on the little town. I sat outside Charlie's house, looking up at the stares.

"They are pretty aren't they" I heard someone say. Gordie stepped out of the shadows and stood at the step looking down at me.

"Yea," 

"Can I sit here," he asked.

"Sure," I said. Gordie sat down next to me and looked up at the stars. A shooting star went by and I made a wish, out of the corner of my eye I saw him make one to.

"What did you wish for," I asked.

"I can't tell you….then it won't come true,"

"I wished I never moved to Ohio,"

"Why" Gordie asked.

"Missed everything, everyone, even Ace and Eyeball…as strange as that sounds," I laughed. I looked up at the sky again. A little snow flake fell from the clouds and I caught it in my hand.

"It is snowing," I said.

"I got to get home," he said and got up.

"See ya…"

After Gordie left my house, I took a walk into town. Two people came out of the movies holding hands and laughing. They turned and I saw Teddy and Emma Davison. 

"Kat…" Teddy said surprised.

"O hi Kat," Emma said.

"Its not what it looks like," he said. I looked at him tears filling my eyes.

"Then what is it suppose to look like," I yelled and ran off.

"Kat….Kat," Teddy yelled….but I kept running. I ran down the streets to the tree house. I started crying as hard as I could, I ran into someone, I tired to get away but they wouldn't let me go.

"Kat…"

"Let me go," I yelled.

"Kat it is me Chris…"

MORE COMING SOON....WHEN I GET MORE REVIEWS....


	7. Chapter 4 Forever

"Kat what happened," Chris asked me. Rain started to fall from the skies, soaking us both. 

"I was walking…:

"Did someone hurt you…was it Ace and Eyeball…." He said.

"Teddy…" I stuttered.

"Teddy hurt you," he yelled.

"No Teddy was with Emma, he kissed her, he said he will always be with me," I cried.

"O Kat….I am so sorry," he said hugging me. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. He cared, more than I cared for him, I could tell he loved me, he had loved me the first day he saw me, and I was starting to love him to. 

"I am so sorry," I whispered.

"For what," Chris asked confused.

"For never loving you…"

That night Chris and I stayed in the tree house, he sat there when I was asleep and he was there still watching me when I woke up. I climbed down from the tree house, Chris giving me his hand. The day was new. 

"What is this," I heard someone yell. I turned around to see Teddy.

"Did you two spend the night together up there," He yelled.

"Nothing happened man," Chris yelled.

"Yea and I am suppose to believe you," Teddy yelled.

"Hey at least I wasn't with Emma….how could you do that Teddy, I though you loved Kat," Chris asked.

"I do and I always will," Teddy said.

"The why where you with Emma," I yelled.

"Stay out of this Kat," Teddy yelled.

"Don't talk to her like that," Chris yelled.

"Now your sticking up for her, do you like her or something," Teddy asked.

"What Teddy did you think you where the only one that loves her, I loved her the first time I saw her….," Chris said then looked at me. Know I knew he had always loved me to. 

** ADDED OCTOBER 14TH 2002**

I looked at both boys, Teddy had been there for me when I found out my dad was hiding my brother from everyone. But then Teddy was a player like everyone else. Chris had always loved me and deep down inside I had always loved him to but he never knew it. 

"This is so sad," a voice said. Emma and Georgia walked up to Teddy.

"Chris why are you telling Kat you loved her when you told me you did last week," Georgia laughed. Chris glared at her then looked at me. "Don't you remember in your house…."

"Chris," I yelled.

"Kat it was one night I was drunk," Chris said.

I looked at Teddy and Emma, then Chris and Georgia.

"I can't believe this," I said and ran off.

"No Kat come back…" Chris yelled, but I ran away from the tree house.


	8. Chapter 5 Leave or Stay

"Kat…." someone yelled, I sat on my front porch, a brand new day a brand new week starting. Tears fell from my eyes. Mel sat next to me.

"You weren't in school," 

"I couldn't go, I couldn't see their faces," I said. "I decided to leave and go back to Ohio."

"What, you can't, you're my best friend you have to stay," Mel said.

"There is nothing left here for me," I cried.

"Kat…yes there is, maybe not Teddy, but Chris….Chris loves you he told me," Mel said. "Last night he came to my house looking for you and he looked like he was crying. He told me he loves you and he didn't know what happened that night with Georgia, he was drunk."

"But Teddy…"

"Teddy will always act like that, he thinks he is mister popular cause he got hot, but Chris, Chris isn't like that, he cares for only you," Mel said

Then someone else came walking around the corner, they stopped and looked at me.

"Hey Mel, can I talk to Kat," Chris said.

"Sure, don't leave Kat, stay here in Castle Rock," she said, she gave a quick smile to Chris then walked away in the direction of Gordie's house. Chris sat down next to me not saying anything at first.

"Kat I am so sorry, you don't know how sorry I am," he said. The clouds covered the sun and it got cold all of a sudden. I shivered and looked away from Chris.

"Are you cold," he asked.

"No," I lied and shivered again.

"Yes you are, here take this," he said taking his jacket off and putting it around me.

"Now you will be cold," I said.

'Doesn't matter, all that matters to me is you," he said. "Why did Mel say stay here,"

"I am leaving," I said.

"Don't leave me again, Kat if I could take back what I did, I would," he said, a tear falling from his eyes. I looked into his eyes, I knew he was sorry, I knew he cared. And it scared me to know that someone liked me that much, that they would risk everything to be with me. I smiled at him. 

"I am sorry Chris, for not believing you,' I said. Chris smiled to; he then hugged me and gave me a quick kiss. He put his arm around me and we just sat there, not caring about anything or anyone but each other. 

**ADDED OCTOBER 16TH 2002**

"I am glad everything is working out," Mel said as we sat outside on a beautiful spring day. Soon summer would be coming, and a new life would be starting.

"Hey Mel…what are you doing after school," I asked.

"Gordie and I plan to get married after senior year, move away, get out of this little town," she explained.

"What are you doing?"

"I have no idea, I might spend my senior year back in Ohio or maybe here I haven't decided yet," I said.

"Hey Ladies," someone said. Gordie, Vern, Teddy and Chris came up to us and sat down. Gordie next to Mel and Chris next to me. I caught Teddy looking at me from the corner of my eye. I looked at the Ice cream shop down the street.

"Hey I want Ice Cream," I said. 

"Yea me two," Chris said.

"Hey Kat go get it for all of us" Mel said.

"No you," I said.

"We will all flip for it," Chris said taking out six nickels. We all flipped and got all heads.

"A goocher" Vern said.

"Verno,"

"Remember last time Teddy when we got a goocher at the junk yard we almost got shot by Ace and Eyeball," Vern explained.

"Flip again," I said. We all flipped and I was the only one who got heads.

"You lose, Kat! Kat loses! Kat go get the ice creams," Teddy yelled.

"Does the word retarded mean anything to you," I said as I got up. Chris gave me the money and I headed to the direction of the ice cream store. But I was soon stopped by Ace and Eyeball. 

"Do you guys have anything better to do than bother me," I asked.

Ace thought for a minute, "no," he finally said.

"Get out of my way," I said. I looked towards the direction of my friends but they where to far away to notice anything.

"Your boyfriend Chris can't help you know," Eyeball laughed.

"I don't need his help," I said. 

"Why don't you just leave Kat, why do you keep coming back," Ace asked. The question startled me. I didn't know why I kept coming back to a life here. I had less problems back in Ohio.

Ace pulled out his knife and I pulled out my brothers pocket knife.

"Now what are you going to do Ace," I asked.

"Kill you," he said.

"If I die you do know that they will come after you, even if you didn't kill me," I explained.

"Hey she is right," Billy said.

"Shut up," Ace yelled. Ace came up to me.

"ready to die," he said. he brought the knife up.

"Hey leave her alone...."

MORE TO COME


	9. Chapter 6 Rock in The Tree Top All Day L...

I DECIDED TO RE-WRITE THIS PART....I DIDN'T LIKE WHERE IT WAS GOING

OK I FINALLY GOT EVERYTHING ALL SETTLED...THIS CHAPTER IS DONE AND THIS IS HOW THE STORY IS GOING TO GO....

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my brother Chris," Eyeball said as he stepped forward.

"Why don't you leave," Ace said "this has nothing to do with you,"

"This has everything to do with me," Chris said. Police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Did one of you guys called the fucking police," Ace yelled.

"Lets go," Eyeball said and they all got in their car and drove off…

"You guys better watch out…." Ave yelled and his voice faded off.

**_******NEW PART******_**

_He rocks in the tree-top all a day long, Hoppin' and a-boppin' and a-singin' the song  
All the little birds on J-Bird St, Love to hear the robin goin' tweet tweet tweet_

The music blared through my radio. The cops never arrested Ace, Eyeball and his gang. The cops weren't even called for them. A boy had broken into a food market, stole some money. He didn't make it too far. I danced to the music, in Charlie's house. Blasting it as high as the speakers would go.I was letting lose letting everything go. Ace and his gang had went off somewhere after that day thinking the cops where after them, no one has seen them since. Junior year was coming to an end, soon summer would cast over Castle rock.

The door bell rang right after the song ended. I opened the door surprised to see Teddy. He walked in and I walked out seeing if Chris or anyone else was around. I shut the door behind me and looked at him.

"Umm hi Teddy….why are you here," I asked.

"I need to talk to you Kat," he said as he sat down.

"About what," I asked still standing. 

"Take me back Kat, Emma meant nothing to me," he said, looking into my eyes. 

"What," I asked stepping back. _Did he really just say that…?_

"Take me back," he pleaded.

"Teddy…I…I don't know what to say," I stuttered.

"Say yes you will," he asked getting up and walking towards me. I started to back up more.

"Teddy I am with Chris now…I love him," I said, I backed up even more and tripped on something on the floor. Teddy helped me up then hugged me. "Teddy…Teddy let me go…it is over between us." Then the door opened up. I looked at the door and saw Chris standing there. I pushed Teddy away, and looked at him.

"What the hell is going on," Chris yelled.

"Chris…" I said, Chris looked at me and walked out of the house. I ran to the door and watched him walk down the drive way, right out of my life.

"Chris listen to me it is not what you think…Teddy…" I yelled but it was no use Chris wouldn't listen.

It started to rain later that night. I had tired to talk to Chris, I told him what Teddy did, but he didn't listen, it seemed like he didn't want to believe me. I sat on my front porch watching the rain fall down to the ground. I remembered when I moved here, everyone was so nice to me. It was like I was living in a fairy tale. But everything changed when I came back. I decided to visit the past. I ran down the sidewalk and I came to the familiar street where my old house was once on.

I walked past Vern's house where they once where all sitting that one night when I met all of them. I stood in front of my house, the rain soaking my clothes and hair. I pushed a board away from the door, the door opened with the familiar squeaking noise I walked up the old steps that where falling apart and into my room. .

_"Get your ass down here," Chris yelled. _

_ "No," I didn't really want to talk to them _

_ "Fine then we are coming in."_

_ "What….no," I yelled but it was to late they all climbed into my room through the window. I closed my bedroom door._

_ "Nice room," Teddy said picking up a bear. _

_ "Put that down," I said. _

_ "Is this your mom," Gordie asked picking up a photo of me and my mom in Texas._

_ "Yes," I said._

_ "She is pretty….like you," Chris said. I looked at him, blushing, I was starting to really like him, but I couldn't…_

_ "Kat…" my brother yelled._

"Kat…Kat," 

I snapped back to reality. I turned to face the person who was calling my name, it was Mel, right now my only friend.

"Mel what are you doing," I asked her.

"I never saw your house, I wanted to see it, of course it probably looked better when you lived here," she laughed.

"O Mel, everything is all messed up," I cried as I sat on the wooded floor.

"Soon everything will be back to normal, Chris will realize that your telling the truth, beat the shit out of Teddy probably," Mel laughed.

"They are destroying this house, everything is just so different. Teddy never acted like this, I saw my whole life with him, not with Chris. But Chris is different, he cares now, not like before," I explained.

"Everyone changes, you can't stop it, everything will change weather you like it or not…"


	10. Chapter 7 Graduation

The next day was Sunday, a day of rest and a day of peace. The phone rang early in the morning startling me. 

"Hey it is me Mel," she said as I picked up the phone. "Just calling to tell you to turn on the radio, your song is playing." Then she hung up.

I put down the phone and turned my radio on blasting it. 
    
    **_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me_**
    
    **_ Stand by me, stand by me_**

I looked out the window remembering the last time I heard this song…the night that I had left.
    
    **_If the sky that we look upon_**
    
    **_Should tumble and fall_**
    
    **_And the mountains should crumble to the sea_**
    
    **_I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear_**
    
    **_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_**

"O my god," I yelled to no one. Just at that moment I figured out why Chris was so mad, he believed me what Teddy did. But he was mad…mad that I left without warning the first time, and now I was saying I was leaving again. I had to talk to him.
    
    **_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me_**
    
    **_ Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_**

I walked the six blocks until I came to his house. I didn't want to ring the door bell just incase Eyeball was around.

"Kat," I heard someone say. I turned around and faced Chris. He stared at me and I stared into his blue eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I came to talk to you," I stuttered.

"It isn't safe to be around here, now that Eyeball and Ace came back."

"I know but I am sorry,"

"For what," Chris asked stepping closer to me.

"Everything…." I said as a few tears escaped my eyes. Chris came up to me and hugged me and I hugged him back.

"It is ok Kat, I am afraid of losing you. When I saw Teddy and you all the old memories came back of how you liked him so much." Chris explained.

"I don't like Teddy anymore….I love you," I said. Then Chris kissed me, something I wasn't expecting at the moment, but I kissed him back. The kiss seemed to last forever, and we knew nothing could pull us apart.

Days passed and weeks rushed on and before we knew it a year had gone by. Senior year was coming to an end, and our new life was just beginning.

"Well tomorrow is our last day of school," Mel said as we all sat outside for lunch.

"Can you believe it," Vern said, "soon we will be adults."

"I am going to law school," Chris suddenly said.

"That's great Chris," Gordie said.

"I am getting out of here Gordie….I made it, and no one said I would…"

"What are you doing Kat," Teddy asked me.

"Mel and I are traveling around, getting out of Castle Rock." I laughed.

"What about you Teddy," I asked.

"I am going to the army…" Teddy said, and everyone started to laugh.

"Hey, I will be in the army….just wait and see."

I looked around at everyone. Chris and I where drifting apart. We both loved each other, but we both knew we had different lives. Chris was going to law school and I was traveling. The kids walking around with their friends. The populars, jocks, preps, punks, nerds and rejects, everyone had their own cliques. You go through high school, worrying what other people think of you, and how they see you. But you may never see those people again after school, and you will wonder why you ever worried. In the end everyone is the same, everyone changes, they grow up and they discover who they are, and what they are doing in the world.

"Christopher Chambers….Nicole Chap….." It was graduation night, names where being called for students who graduated.

"Mel Cramer…." 

"Teddy Duchamp…"

"Gordie Lachance…"

"Vern…" 

"Verno…." I heard Chris yell through the crowd interrupting the announcer. Vern walked up on stage and waved to Chris laughing…I watched all my friends graduating...moving on in the world.

"Katherine Johnson…" 

"Hey Kat…" Chris yelled running towards me. Everyone had been called and now families where taking pictures, some where leaving the arena. 

"Hey Chris…"

"Are you going with us to the diner…" Chris asked.

"No sorry, Charlie is taking me out…"

"Hey Chris lets go," Teddy yelled.

"See you around," Chris said turning around and walking away.

"Hey Chris," I yelled.

"Yea,"

"Not if I see you first…"


	11. Epilogue

* * *  
Epilogue 1985

** Attorney Chris Chambers fatally stabbed in Restaurant**

  
I set the paper down and looked out the window, remembering Chris's face, always happy.

  
Last I had heard Vern had gotten married, had four kids, and is now the forklift operator at the Arsenault Lumberyard.

  
Gordie became a writer writing the story that happened to him when he was twelve.

  
Teddy tired to get into the army, but didn't get in. He got arrested and now is doing jobs around Castle Rock.

  
Chris became a lawyer when no one thought he would. But then he died, and will never live again.

  
I spent the last summer with Teddy, Chris, Gordie and Vern, talking about life and what we wanted to do. Mel and I did travel around and when we went back to Castle Rock everyone was gone. Mel and I moved into a little apartment together, we both kept in touch with the four boys over the years, but soon the letters came less and less, then eventually stopped. Every night Mel and I would go out and we would meet new friends. But I never met four boys like I did in Castle Rock. But like every story that is told, they must all come to an end…


End file.
